My Birthday
by Kora-Magna
Summary: Report of Eris' birthday.


Mata Nui gently took the tiny Phoenix from hot ash. A bird chirped melodiously and rubbed his head with hand of Toa-Glatorian. His red-and-gold feathers shimmered in the light of the winter sun.

- Welcome little one - Mata Nui whispered tenderly - You did it.

Little Pheonix need a help, because the layer of ash could get to throat and strangle them. Mata Nui often came to the greenhouse on the roof of the Tower of Compasses to watch these magnificent birds.

- My daughter has a birthday today - he said, putting a baby Pheonix on a branch - Seventeen years. She growing rapidly. Before I watch, who knows, maybe She will have a husband?

He paused. Suddenly, he felt a great sadness. Her mother disappeared and create Eris long time ago, and now daughter found herself. Adventuress, a piratess, who not counting with anyone, even with each other.

Mata Nui came out of the greenhouse and shuddered. Blizzard was not his favorite weather phenomenon.

He came out from greenhouse, to his house. He started tinkering with something on his desk.

* * *

Eris was sitting on the branch of a tree. The stars and the moon shone very strongly tonight. Their glow reflected off the snow.

Long, dark blue hair of girl were jerky by warm wind. Eris' lilac-blue eyes stared at the sky. Her covered with silver eye shadows eyes were half closed. Black lips shone in the darkness.

- Eris? - Mata Nui clumsily climbed a tree - Can you help me?

- Yeah, Dad - Eris grabbed his father's arm and pulled him to the branch - What's up?

- I wanted to give you something - from behind himself pulled out a black velvet ribbon with star-shaped pendant of diamonds- Happy birthday, darling.

- Wonderful. Right, Pipe? - Eris looked at the little fruit-eating Bat on her shoulder. Baby squeaked with assent - Thank you, Dad, is wonderful.

- I'm glad you like it. I believe it will bring you good luck.

- Thank you, really thank you.

- Eris! - Thea, Selena and Terra- faithful friend of Eris ran into a tree- Come on, we're waiting for you!

- I'm coming! - Eris put neackle on her neck and got off without any major problems down. Mata Nui was not so lucky, because he was a little battered.

* * *

It was after midnight. Female party have long ended. Eris was staing on balcony. She was keeping a glass of drink, the memorial of the fun. She drank fifteen drinks and felt great.

- Hello, young one - to the room went Light Moon- Toa of Star Fire and Eris' teacher - Happy birthday.

- Umm, hi- Eris smiled.

- You still have in your pockets a lumber-room? - asked cheerfully old Toa of Star Fire.

- Yeah - Eris sighed.

- I wanted to give you something. Or show.

Light Moon smiled and has created a ball of colored flame. In the ball appeared an image of a young girl. Strange girl.

- What's the genre? - Asked Eris looking metal on the body of the creature. No matches were found.

- Human. They live on a planet called Earth. And only there. They are organics. And this girl is strangely connected with our World.

- I do not understand.

- My mask helps me ...

- ...It helps you see auras and energy Chi other beings. But what does this have to do with me?

- Her Chi is special. The line between her and our world is blurred. Soon to open a portal that pulls her here. This is your gift. Mission. Fun. New friend.

- And when this happens?

- In three days.

Eris again looked at the image of the girl. She had black hair with uneven ends and red highlights. Her eyes were black with red spots on the pupil.

- Do you know her name? - Asked the girl-Elemental.

- Yes. Her name's Demi.

* * *

Silverscream patiently waited Light Moon comes out of the Eris' room. He did not like this old Toa. There was something in him that ... inadequate. He could not specify what such.

Eris was standing by the window. She was worried.

- Good evening, Scream - she said.

- How do you do? - Silverscream ceased attempts to surprise her.

- You're smelling like cinnamon.

- You're kidding.

- No. It's your natural smell, You can not help it.

- Oh - Silverscream took out from behind a small package - Happy birthday.

- How did you know? - Eris looked at him in surprise.

- Selena told me.

- Oh, she.

Eris took off out of the box ornamental foliage and lifted the lid. In the box there was a long, thin, silver chain with pearls, onyx, sapphires, amethysts and navy crystals. Silverscream deikatnie took the chain in his hand and wrapped the thick hair of Eris, creating a decorative ponytail.

- Wonderful - Eris whispered and kissed him on the cheek. Silverscream blushed and walked out. He loved Eris. But she gave her heart to someone another.

* * *

Mata Nui was watching the scene from his room. From his window he had a great view of the room her daughter.

- Happy birthday, darling - he smiled. He felt a Kiina's hand on his shoulder. He took a friend by the waist and covered the window.

* * *

**Eris' birthday is 30th December. ****Kora-Magna**


End file.
